Frozen
by DaXWhiteLighters-4678
Summary: Smither's has given himself up to the vampire Burns and is doomed to serve him through all Eternity..to his sheer delight. But one cold October night, the Simpsons attack and it may take more than an army of vampires to save his beloved..R&R please


**My Dear Readers,**

**I came up with this story while I was watching Treehouse of Horror VI for the fifth time in a row-mainly the Mr. Burns part. This is mostly from Smither's point of view (though we alternate between Burn's POV from time to time)**

**This will be rated Teen for (duh) blood but it may borderline M on the final chapter due to strong graphic, almost bestial violence. But I assure you it will not be gross like most rated M Simpsons fanfics I've read (they can get truly disgusting even for me!) so do not worry. I am more worried about Burn's sanity than the content in this fanfic, believe me. **

**I own nothing from Matt Groening, if I did I wouldn't be here now, would I? **

**Sincerely, Lead-Cockatoo2000**

...

Chapter One: Transformation

He approached his boss, whose back was turned to him. He swallowed the urge to either run or call out to him. Neither were very promising options.

The silence was deafening.

He couldn't deem it possible for Mr. Burns NOT to hear him; his own footsteps seem to boom through the empty corridor. He swallowed again and crept forward again, apprehensive like a swimmer approaching deep unknown waters.

Suddenly without warning there was an explosion of light and he was blasted off his feet, tumbling head over heels several yards back from his boss.

He gasped. What the hell was that?

His body tingled from the after shock; he felt as if he had just ran full pelt into a brick wall. He struggled to his feet but half way he doubled over as a searing pain crept over his body. The sensation of red-hot iron claws slashing and groping at him sent him reeling to the floor, he let out a scream of pain. He couldn't move. He couldn't think-

Of anything save for the pain.

He never imagined he could experience such agony.

**Through his mind's eye, Montgomery Burns watched as his former assistant writhed in pain upon the floor, deriving some deep, demonic pleasure from it. Now he eagerly waited for him to suddenly collapse and let the floor swallow him up. He frowned. It usually happened by now, why wasn't Smithers giving in? He saw that the young man pressed both palms against the floor and seemed to be pushing against it-**

**As if he knew that the floor was the real enemy-**

**But there was no way he could have known..could there? **

**The seconds ticked by slowly. Baffled, Burns then summoned his chains and wrapped them about the whimpering man, binding him, preventing any sort of escape. The red hot metal links glowed, burning deep into the dying man's flesh. Smithers gave another long agonized wail, but still he did not succumb to the floor. **

**Curiouser and curiouser, he murmured his favorite boyhood phrase, Most unusual indeed. Without so much as a flick of his nail, the chains retreated back to the darkness and Smithers fell to the floor gasping for air..something which Mr. Burns himself had not consumed for over a century.**

**He stood up slowly then and stretching his tired old limbs overhead, finally opened his eyes for the first time this evening, blinking them against the bright hot candlelight that flooded the room.**

**..and the rumbling of his stomach echoed throughout the corridor..  
**

**He turned to his whimpering assistant and sauntered over to him.**

**"Well, well!" he snarled "What have we here?" he prodded Smither's nose so that his glasses slipped from his face and fell to the floor, shattering against the ebony tiles "Smithers, allow me to welcome you to my humble country home!" He flourished his hand out to the empty corridor, grinning malevolently down at his assistant who now struggled to his feet but crumpled once again, robbed of all strength now. He had no intention to help him, not now..not ever..**

He looked up at his master almost blind now and squinted trying to make out the outline of Mr. Burns in the deepening gloom.

**"Well! State your purpose!"  
**

He swallowed, his body still aching terribly and managed to croak out "Sir-I've-I've come to take up my former position again."

"**Your former position?"**

"As your assistant, sir."

Mr. Burns laughed then-not the wheedling little chuckle the old man could barely manage in his former life: but a stronger, crueler cackle that tore from the creature's immortal throat sending a thrill of terror down Smither's spine, echoing off the walls about him as if he were laughing everywhere..but nowhere..

**"Oh that is no longer possible**** for you my old friend, not this time.." he grinned "No one who has ever discovered my secret will ever see the light of day again..I'm going to have to kill you now, Smithers.." He leant over him and bared his teeth.**

"Wait! Sir! I don't think I was being specific when I said my old job! I-I didn't mean at the Power Plant!" Smithers gasped, desperate to gain Mr. Burn's attention before it all ended. To his intense relief, Mr. Burns had stopped and glared at him. Through the fog he could see the candle light flickering off the beast's red eyes.

**He waited**

"**Spit it out!"**

The younger man swallowed, unsure about how to broach his proposal to his former boss, instinct warned him against telling him of his true purpose, not that he had planned to. He saw the fuzzy brow turn sharply downwards indicating that he should speak and quickly sputtered

"I wish to take up my old job as your assistant, Monty," he trembled as his beloved's name passed through his lips.

He paused.

"**Go on!"**

Mr. Burns crouched in front of his, their eyes never left one another, and Smithers shivered in the chilling air that radiated off the creature's flesh. He gulped and began:

"After Marie's death, the only thing I had left to live for was you..to serve you and to accommodate to your every wish from firing an employee to bathing you and tucking into bed every night-"

"**Smithers, understand that I cannot do those things alone, I am unable to go about life in my weakened state." **

"Yes sir, but-I want you to know that I would happily spend the rest of my life attending to your every need, granting your every wish-" even as he said this, he knew he sounded stupid but he was in it too deep now..the only way to go was forward and so he did "-I have taken the Oath to protect and serve you and I shall stick to it to the very end!"

"**Oath? Smithers, what the devil are you talking about?" **

"Umm, it's something I made myself sir, its uhhh-it's hanging in my room."

Mr. Burns blinked at him.

Smithers overwrought with emotion by now grasped the old man's cape, almost no longer caring that he may die because of this-though secretly he would rather die here in Mr. Burn's arms then chained to the blazing floor and croaked "Please sir-I beg of you-take me! Take me as your servant and I will not only serve you by day but by night as well!"

A long silence followed this heart-felt speech and Smithers gazed up into Mr. Burn's eyes, pleading him to reconsider.

**Mr. Burns meanwhile was utterly dumbfounded.**

"**Mr. Smithers, all that you have said was one of the most insanely idiotic things I have ever heard in over a century. At no point in your rambling would even be considered a rational thought,"**

Smithers felt his heart sink.

"**But that is good enough reason to kill-er change you, I mean." **

Smithers felt his spirits lift and he grasped the old man's icy hand "Thank you!" he whispered pressing a little kiss to the ancient flesh but Mr. Burns quickly drew away

"**But Waylon,"**

Smithers looked up into his master's eyes. The very mention of his name sent a shiver of delight through his entire body.

"**You are willing to give yourself and your time up for all of eternity to serve me?"**

"Yes sir,"

"**Really? You are willing to give your breath, your heartbeat-"**

Here he pressed his icy hand to the younger man's breast, the younger man's flesh jolted upon his touch and a gasp of mixed pleasure and pain escaped his lips.

"**Your freedom, your life..all that hot blood that courses through your veins?"**

"I'd give you my soul, sir." Waylon stammered.

Mr. Burns paused, looking deeper into the man's eyes as if studying not only his mind, but his heart and soul for any sign of truth in these man's last words. Or possibly madness. Not that it mattered too much. He grinned wickedly.

"**Excellent!"**

Smithers beamed up at his beloved and taking one last deep breath lifted his neck and waited in eager anticipation. He shuddered as he felt Mr. Burns draw closer to him, wrapping him up in the folds of his cape, the dark fabric chilling him only added to his bated pleasure. He smiled knowing Monty heard the pounding in his ears, heard it flowing through the veins splayed out beneath his flesh..

**Just a mere inch away from receiving a meal, no a banquet that he so richly deserved**

**having not fed since the last full moon,**

He giggled when his boss's nose bumped up against a ticklish spot on his neck

**"Smithers, silence that racket! It's irritating me!"**

"Sorry sir-"

He was cut off by his own cry as Mr. Burns bit down into his neck, he gasped for air but found breathing near to impossible as his lover's fangs dug deeper and deeper into his neck-

the pain, oh the pain was intolerable!

He choked on the blood that rapidly filled his mouth and now split over onto his neck and down his front. He grasped the older man's hair and pulled him closer to him, not to push him deeper, but almost as if to hold on to the man whom he had known and loved all his life: Whom he was willing to die for, serve until the end of time itself..Not this ghastly beast of the night who possessed his withered old body, who now gnawed greedily at his neck, sucking up what was left of his human life..

"Monty," he groaned pain possessing his senses once again "Monty!"

He felt himself weaken against the old man-

No, this was no weak man, he knew, but a creature possessing strength beyond comprehension-

And he felt himself fall, reeling swiftly into darkness, instead making contact with the glass floor. His head cracked against the tiles and he cried out in pain, blood filling his mouth from where he inadvertently bit down through his own tongue.

The beast had not let go, his slathering jaws stretched further over his neck, the freezing tongue lapping up his blood. He pressed up against Mr. Burns as another electrical surge of pain tore across his body. Even through his pain, he marveled at how smoothly-

oh so sensually-

the beast moved against him, pinning him to the spiraling floor,

his head wracked with a sickening pain and wonderment.

"Monty! Help me!" he screamed unable to bear the pain no more he struggled against the beast but his attempt was in vain. There was no escape from his fate. The monster's teeth dug deeper "Monty.." he sobbed plaintively "Help me.."

But the beast ignored him and continued to feed on the hot; steaming red wine that now poured from his servant's neck, the wound growing bigger with every ravenous slurp his master took.

**Finally Mr. Burns did withdraw his fangs and sighing with satisfaction gazed down at his dead assistant.**

**There was just one more task to be preformed before he was his forever..**

**He hooked a claw in the dead man's collarbone and with one clean motion ripped downward, slavering down at the still steaming entrails. Digging his iron talons into Waylon's shoulders he lent forward and dug his fangs deep into his breast and drank deeply of him, suckling the very essence out of him.**

**When he was finished, he stood up and wiped his bloody jaws on his sleeve. He gazed down at the dead man beneath him and grinned.**

**"Excellent!"  
**

...

**There are two songs I would like to recommend for this chapter (or musical tracks to be precise): **

**Sacrifice from Final Fantasy VIII for when Smithers is being tortured and when he gives himself up..very creepy song by the way, I was listening to it wile I was in intense pain one day and I find it fitting for this scene.. **

**And for the transformation, I suggest Kazuya's Theme from Tekken 2 **

**My cousin used to pretend to get hypnotized by this music, and I myself have found it strangely fitting with the scene.**

**You can find either song on YouTube. I own neither, Sacrifice belongs to Square Enix and Kazuya's Theme belongs to Namco. Oh and since we are on the same subject, you might've recognized a line from the movie Billy Madison in this chapter, can you guess which one it was? I do not own that movie EITHER.**

**Chapter Two will be coming up very shortly..until then-**

**I await your criticism.. **

**The publish fanfic author has left the computer room! **


End file.
